Feliz Año Nuevo!
by Matias-DM31
Summary: (No es Año nuevo... pero me vale!) "Año Nuevo a llegado a Fairy Tail y ahora son las chicas quienes sabrán la tortura por la que pasaron los muchachos en Navidad... pero... sera una tortura en realidad?" (Parejas: NatsuxLucy/ GrayxJuvia/ GajeelxLevy/ OcxErza).


**Bueno, luego de tanto me digno a subir un One-Shot para compensar mi falta de imaginación para terminar el cap de mi Fic principal, debo decir que estoy en el ultimo tramo del cap pero no me nace seguir escribiendo y paso de que el cap se arruine solo por mi falta de creatividad.**

 **Por eso les traigo este fic que aunque no sea año nuevo es echo con tal de entretenerlos.**

 **Debo admitir también que la idea y todo en general no es mía, sino de un Doujin que me lei en un amino la otra vez y me gusto tanto que decidí adaptarla con mi Oc principal. Por lo que espero que aun con esto les guste el fic.**

 **Sin mas, COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

 _ **-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En una bonita noche en Magnolia la gente se encontraba festejando, risas, bebidas y baile se esparcía por cada casa de la ciudad, sobre todo en el departamento de cierta rubia que se encontraba junto a sus amigos y compañeros de gremio.

- **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-** exclamaron el grupo de chicas que estaban alli, las cuatro chocaron sus copas repletas de alcohol para luego disponerce a beber y lo habrian hecho de no ser por el grupo de chicos que las acompañaban.

-Nop, dejenles el alcohol a quienes SI pueden manejar la situacion- fue lo dicho por Natsu quine le quito las copas a las cuatro mujeres.

-Seeh... no pienso pasar por esa pesadilla que fue Navidad- le siguió Gray quine tenia todas las botellas de licor consigo.

-Ustedes no van a tomar una sola gota de alcohol! No voy a pasar esa puñetera pesadilla que fue Navidad!- rugió Dexter con una vena en la frente.

-Lo hacen y las arresto a todas, oyeron?!- gruño de igual forma Gajeel.

-Gajeel, no puedes hacer eso- dijo Levy.

-Ehhh...- se quejo por lo bajo Lucy.

-Juvia se siente avergonzada...- murmuro la de cabellos azules.

-Tks... esto es humillante, pero acepto sus condiciones- gruño cruzada de brazos Erza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tres Horas**_ ** _Después_**

 _ **.**_

Unas horas después podemos ver a tres de los cuatro muchachos sentados en la mesita de la casa de Lucy los tres en... Extraños estados de animo...

- **Levy... Hic... Leevyyy...** \- eran los murmullos depresivos de Gajeel quien tenia un vaso de Ron en la mano junto a un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

Natsu se encontraba a un lado de él terminándose de un tirón una gran jarra de cerveza - **Fuaaaahh!... ESTO SI ES DIGNO DEL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO!-** fue lo que exclamo con un aura de llamas a su alrededor.

- **La vida es frustrante y completamente sin sentido... cual es el punto de ella?...** \- se pregunto gray soltando un par de lagrimas mientras abrazaba melancólicamente una botella de Whisky, a su alrededor se podía notar un aura depresiva mucho mas fuerte que la de Gajeel.

-"Están... BORRACHOS!" **-** fue el pensamiento idéntico que tuvieron Lucy y Levy quienes veían en blanco al trió de muchachos.

-Donde están Erza y Dexter?- pregunto Levy mirando a un lado...

-Juvia?- se pregunto la rubia al mismo tiempo viendo a la peliazul al lado de Gray quien lo estaba abrazando mientras ambos lloraban.

- **JuviaaaaaAAAAAHHH!...** **Tu eres la única que entiende mi dolor!-** exclamo Gray llorando ríos de lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Cuanto se han emborrachado ustedes dos?!- exclamo Lucy con los ojos en blanco.

-Ju-Juvia se convertirá en la fuerza de Gray-Sama!- respondió la peliazul en igual de condiciones que el mago de hielo.

-Pero que hacen ustedes dos?!- fue lo que grito Levy, Lucy se giro al instante y se quedo blanca por lo que vio.

-Y ADEMAS EN MI CAMA!- exclamo la rubia horrorizada.

En la cama de la rubia atada de una forma muy erótica, sobre todo porque acentuaba sus grandes senos, estaba Erza boca abajo con el pelinegro de ojos rojos detrás de ella apretándole un pecho y susurrándole cosas al oído, destaquemos también que la chica estaba usando un disfraz de conejita playboy de color negro.

- **Vamos... no te niegues a algo que quieres, mi amada conejita...** \- susurro sensualmente el Dragon Slayer de ojos rojos al oído de la ojimarron.

-Mmm... Dexter...- Erza gimió sintiendo las calientes manos del muchacho recorrer su cuerpo.

-Dexter es un borracho pervertido?!- exclamo Levy en blanco, Lucy por otro lado solo lloriqueaba hasta que escucho un rugido detrás suyo.

- **RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SOY EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO CAÓTICO!-** rugió Natus soltando mas llamas de su cuerpo.

-Natsu, por favor! a este ritmo destruirán mi casa!- lloro Lucy tratando de detenerlo.

- **Suéltame! No puedes detener al señor del fuego con tus trucos!-** volvió a rugir el pelirosa tomando a la rubia en brazos por sobre su cabeza - **No voy a caer con tu sexy cuerpo, Luce!-** bramo.

-Bájame, grandisimo Idiota!- exclamo Lucy sonrojada.

-Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que esto empeore- murmuro Levy con la intención de irse.

- **Levy...-** susurro alguien detrás suyo para luego sentir un par de manos en su cintura.

-Huh?... Qu-...?!- desconcertada se sintió jalada hacia el regazo de una persona... una muy conocida por ella.

- **Me encanta tu olor...-** murmuro Gajeel pegando su nariz al cabello de la ojimiel.

 **-** Ga-Ga-Gajeel! Que es-estas haciendo?!- Levy lo miro sonrojada y nerviosa por la mirada que le daba el pelinegro.

- **Eres tan pequeña y linda... Que hermosa eres y me gusta tu cabello-** dijo Gajeel con un tono bajo con la cara de Levy a solo centímetros de la suya.

Por su parte la peliceleste sentía que su cara ardua a mas no poder mientras sus irises solo eran un garabato -"E-Es... UN BORRACHO COQUETO?!"- exclamo internamente.

- **No se de lo que hablas la mayor parte del tiempo pero me gusta cuando sonríes y eres increíble y elegante... y me gusta tu cabello...-** Continuo el de ojos carmesís acercando su rostro al de la chica mientras posaba una mano en su mentón - **Levy, eres la única para mi...-** Murmuro pegando su frente a la de la pequeña y linda chica - **No te entregare a otra persona, eres lo único que tengo...-** en este punto la chica tenia el corazón a mil mientras sentía los labios del chico de hierro a centímetros de los suyos... solo un poco mas y...

- **ES POR ESO QUE TENEMOS QUE CASARNOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!-** rugió derrepente Gajeel tomando a la enana en brazos - **Y ENTONCES NADIE TE LLEVARA DE MI LADO!-**

-EEEHHH?!-

 **-RÁPIDO! NECESITAMOS UNA IGLESIA Y UN PADRE EN ESTE MOMENTO!-** siguió rugiendo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

La peliceleste solo suspiro internamente -"Quizás... este Gajeel mas directo no sea tan malo..."- pensó la ojimiel.

No fue hasta que el Redfox recibió una patada el la cabeza que gracias a su estado lo noqueo al instante cayendo sobre la peliceleste quien ahora lloriqueaba al ver su momento arruinado.

 **-NADIE SE CASARA ANTES DE ERZA Y YO, CABRONES!-** rugió Dexter Madness emanando poder mágico negro y rojo de su cuerpo, detrás de él aun sobre la cama se encontraba una Erza toda roja, con espirales en los ojos y sangre saliendole de la nariz, aun así tenia una sonrisa extraña mientras murmuraba cosas aun mas extrañas.

- **CÁLLATE, DEXTER! YO Y LUCY NOS CASAREMOS PRIMERO!-** rugió retador el pelirosado soltando una llamas que chocaron contra la magia negra del ojirrojo.

-Cálmense ustedes dos!- imploro Lucy viendo a ambos prepararse para destruir el lugar por completo -Erza! despierta y detén a estos dos!- Mas el pedido llego a oídos sordos pues la pelirroja solo seguía riendo y pensando en perversiones.

- **NO TE TENGO MIEDO, COME CARBON!-** rugió el pelirosa chocando su frente con la del pelinegro.

- **QUIERES MORIR A MANOS DE TU REY, BASURA QUEMADA!-** respondió el ojirrojo aumentando su poder mágico. El departamento ya comenzaba a temblar.

-N-Natsu! D-De-Dexter! DESTRUIRÁN MI CASA!- Lucy no podía hacer nada para detener al par.

- **PELEEMOS CABRONAZO!-**

 **-MUEREEEEE!-**

Y asi ambos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

-DEJEN DE DESTRUIR MI CASA! NISIQUIERA SABEN LO QUE ES EL MATRIMONIO-

-E-E-Eso significa que Juvia no podrá ser la esposa de Gray-sama?-

- **BUUAAAAAAAHHHH!-**

-N-No Gray-sama! No llore! Juvia no quiso decir eso!-

-Mi boda- lloro Levy con un noqueado Gajeel sobre ella.

-MI CASA...- lloro Lucy viendo al par de Dragon Slayers pelear.

Y fue así como nuevamente, pero esta vez en año nuevo y por parte de los chicos, este grupo de amigos comenzó un desmadre que pronto afecto a la ciudad por culpa de los dos alcoholizados Dragones...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...FIN...**_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el cap! espero les aya gustado, si quieren ver el original yo no los detengo pero de todas formas agradezco el tiempo que gastaron en leer esto y que pronto traeré otro One Shot de otra pareja de uno de mis Oc con X personaje...**

 **Sin mas espero les guste y que se pasen por mi fic principal que el "Akame No Kokuryu" y para los que la siguen no tardare en subir el próximo cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin Mas Se Despide**

 **.**

 **DEXTERMADNESS31**


End file.
